This invention relates to an intake system for a multi-cylinder engine and more particularly to an improved induction system for an engine chamber and a throttle valve arrangement therefor.
Recently, it has been realized that the power and torque curve of an internal combustion engine can be improved throughout its entire running speed by providing a dual induction system for each chamber of the engine. The dual induction system uses a relatively long tuned low speed induction passage for improving low speed performance. In addition, a relatively short tuned high speed induction passage is provided for increasing high speed performance. In this way, the engine can be tuned for a plurality of running speeds and a throttle valve arrangement is incorporated so that the long passage supplies the low speed requirements while the short passage comes into play to assist in the high speed running. Although this type of arrangement has been proven to be highly advantageous, the induction systems of the type heretofore proposed have embodied several separate tuned passage for each cylinder and thus have given rise to somewhat complicated manifolding.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified induction system for an engine chamber that can be tuned for different running conditions and which will nevertheless be relatively simple.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved induction passage for multi-cylinder engines wherein the tuning for different running conditions can be simplified.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved tuning system for the induction system of an internal combustion engine.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an induction for a chamber of an engine wherein two different passages serve each chamber and wherein they can be conveniently yet effectively tuned for different running conditions.
In conjunction with a variety of applications, there are times when it is desired to provide a throttle control for two adjacent induction passages. Normally, this is done by providing a separate throttle valve in each induction passage. When such an arrangement is employed, it is necessary to interconnect the throttle valves so that they can be operated simultaneously and also to provide a linkage system for interconnecting the throttle valves so that they will all be operated in unison. Of course, such an arrangement gives rise to complication and added expense.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved throttling arrangement for a pair of adjacent induction passages.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a throttling arrangement for two adjacent induction passages wherein a single throttle valve controls the flow through both passages.